Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a disc brake caliper and a disc brake caliper assembly.
Discussion of the Background
Bicycling is becoming an increasingly more popular form of recreation as well as a means of transportation. Moreover, bicycling has become a very popular competitive sport for both amateurs and professionals. Whether the bicycle is used for recreation, transportation or competition, the bicycle industry is constantly improving the various components of the bicycle. One component that has been extensively redesigned is the bicycle brake device. In particular, in recent years, bicycles have been provided with disc braking devices.